


Tagu-taguan, maliwanag ang buwan

by bunnypeach1422



Category: EXO (Band), ExoVelvet - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnypeach1422/pseuds/bunnypeach1422
Summary: Kailan nga ba matatapos ang tagu-taguan?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 1





	Tagu-taguan, maliwanag ang buwan

Matagal na simula nung huling nakauwi sa probinsya si Jun. Halos isang dekada na siguro. Kaya heto, parang may malaking handaan sa kanila ngayong gabi sa pag-uwi niya. 

Dumating yung mga kababata niya, mga kaibigan na matagal nang hindi nakita pero alam mong kaibigan pa rin sila. 

Nasa labas sila ngayon ng munting bahay nila Jun. Nakapaikot sa kawayang mesa; may mga bote ng alak sa gitna pati na rin yung sisig na kanina ulam nila, ngayon pulutan na. 

Sa ilalim ng maliwanag na buwan, nagtatawanan silang magkakaibigan; nagku-kwentuhan tungkol sa kanilang kabataan. 

“Okay ka lang, Joohyun?” Tanong ni Jun sa babaeng katabi niya. 

Hindi niya alam pero bigla na lang dumating ito sa probinsya niya. Nagulat silang lahat pero syempre, sinalubong ng mga ngiti yung kaibigan niyang masungit.

“Yeah. I’m good.” Sagot ni Joohyun. 

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas nung biglang nag-brownout. Lahat sila parang wala lang ang nangyari pero si Joohyun umisod ng upo papalapit kay Jun. Halatang hindi sanay sa dilim.

“Sorry. Normal yan dito.” Sabi ni Jun kay Joohyun. “Kita mo naman hindi pa naka-espalto yung kalsada. Yung linya ng kuryente madali rin masira kung may malakas na hangin.” Paliwanag niya.

“Oh! Gusto niyong maglaro?” Nag-aayang tanong ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan. 

“Ano naman?” Tanong ni Seulgi habang nagbubukas ng buto ng pakwan. 

“Tagu-taguan!” Sagot ni Jongin.

“Ng feelings?” Pabirong sabi ni Yeri.

“Pwede.” Tumatawang sagot ni Jongin. “Ano? Game? Lagi natin to nilalaro noon kapag brownout.” Tumingin siya sa mga kaibigan, lahat sila tumango. Buti na lang maliwanag ang buwan at nagkakakitaan pa sila. “Joohyun ikaw? Sasali ka?” Tanong niya sa bisita ni Jun.

“Okay.” Sagot ni Joohyun. 

“Sigurado ka?” Lumingon sa kanya si Jun. 

“Yes. Haven’t played that in a while.” Sagot ng dalaga. 

Mabilis ang mga pangyayari. Si Jongdae andoon sa puno ng mangga, nagbibilang at kumakanta nang napakalakas.

Tagu-taguan maliwanag ang buwan  
Wala sa likod wala sa harap  
Pagbilang ng sampu, nakatago na kayo

Hindi niya alam saan magtatago. Hindi siya pamilyar sa lugar. 

Tumingin siya sa paligid. Ah. Merong talahiban sa gilid. 

Para siyang kuneho na tumakbo patungo sa may talahiban. Hindi naman siguro siya mahuhuli dito?

Papaupo na siya sa likod ng matataas na damo nang may humigit sa kanya. Hindi rin siya nakasigaw dahil agad tinakpan ang bibig niya. Gusto niyang magsalita para magtanong pero paano? 

Dahan dahan siyang hinila patalikod, papunta dun sa munting kubo sa gilid. 

Habang naglalakad, napansin niyang pamilyar ang amoy nung humihila sa kanya. Dahan dahan, nagtago sila doon sa likod ng kubo. Lumingon siya patalikod. 

Si Jun.

“Bakit naman doon ka sa talahiban? Hindi mo ba alam nakakahiwa ng balat yun?” Tanong ni Jun sa kanya. Ang kamay nito tinanggal na sa kanyang bibig. 

“I didn’t know.” Joohyun answered.

“Shhh.” Sabi ni Jun. “Ayokong matalo. Siguradong magpaplibre sila.”

Wala silang nakikita. Rinig lang nila ang hiyawan kapag ang isa ay nakita na habang yung iba nakabalik na sa base.

Pero sila ay tila napunta na sa kanilang sariling mundo. Hindi tinanggal ni Joohyun ang tingin sa binata. Habang ang isa ay halatang umiiwas ng tingin sa kanya. Humakbang pa nga ito patalikod. 

Hinawakan ni Joohyun ang kamay ng binata. Pinipigilan na ito’y lumayo sa kanya. 

“Bakit ka umalis bigla?” Tanong ni Joohyun. “Umuwi ka ng probinsya ng wala man lang pasabi.”

“Bakit nandito ka?” Tanong pabalik ni Jun.

“Hindi pa naman ako sumasagot sayo eh. Bakit umalis ka agad?”

“Kasi alam ko na yung sagot.”

“No you don’t.”

“So ano? Mahal mo din ako?” Tanong ng binata sa kanya. 

Unti-unting binitawan ni Joohyun ang kamay ng binata.

“Sabi ko sayo alam ko na yung —“

Napatigil sa pagsasalita si Jun. Ang lapit lapit ng mukha ni Joohyun sa kanya. “Paano kung sabihin kong oo? Mahal din kita. Tingin mo pupunta ako dito kung —“ Hindi na niya natuloy ang gusto niyang sabihin nung naramdaman niya ang halik ng binata. 

“Huli kayo!” Sumigaw si Jongdae nung makita niya ang anino ng magkaibigan. “Ay. Nahuli na nga.” 

Saktong lumiwanag ang paligid sa pagbalik ng kuryente. 

Pero yung dalawa parang walang pakialam sa paligid. Hindi mo nga naman masisi. Dahil sa wakas, tapos na ang tagu-taguan.


End file.
